Unholy Victories
by Lif61
Summary: Nick tries to gain control of his mind and body, but is beaten down by Lucifer, who is using Nick's body to his advantage.


**A/N: Look, I just had to do this.**

**WARNING: This fic contains rape/non-con, sexual assault, and incest.**

* * *

"No! _No!_"

Lucifer and Nick fought, Lucifer always getting the upper hand, but Nick coming back hard each time so as to not be forced down and crushed. He didn't know what would happen if he finally gave in. It'd been weeks on the outside, but inside it had felt like years.

And as on the inside, the Dark Lord was securing a victory within the physical plane. Sabrina had gone into the salt circle, and now Lucifer had leaned in, managing to capture her lips with his. And she must've lost herself in the familiarity, thought it was Nick — or maybe her gut was telling her it was, lying to her — because she kissed back.

Nick felt the sensations of her soft, pliant lips as if they were against his own (essentially, they were), but he lacked a vital key: control. He'd fought for it as Sabrina had come close, drawn in by Lucifer's gentle, victimized, and affectionate portrayal of him.

Nick didn't even know how truthful that affection was anymore when it came to his own feelings; he was so caught up in his endless fight, in the violations. And now he was on his back, leg having been raised high and hooked over the Dark Lord's shoulder in a brutal move, about to have his continuous violation solidified in unwanted sex once more. Some part of him was used to it now, so he only grunted and scrunched up his face as the unholy lord he used to pray to — devote his life to — penetrated his body with slow, shallow thrusts in order to more easily fill him with his considerable length.

There was a strong, warm hand on his face, forcing his head down and against the marble floor his mind had conjured up. Pain flashed through him as a nail clawed at his lip. It rendered him speechless, Lucifer probably growing annoyed by his protests.

"This is my right!" he growled at him. "As her father, I can have as much of her as I wish."

Nick experienced an out of body (or perhaps, out of mind), experience as Sabrina opened her mouth to him, and slipped her tongue out, licking over his lips with a desperate passion.

Lucifer groaned as he accepted the touch.

Nick tried to get up. The Dark Lord thrusted in hard, his massive, muscular body holding him down.

"What a pathetic rule that I take only brides within my covens on their wedding nights," he taunted. "I should've been taking the grooms too. But now I can make up for it."

Nick cried out, tried forcing his head around so he could get a long finger in his mouth and bite. He succeeded, even as he felt his body coaxed to arousal by Lucifer's bare flesh.

He went after Sabrina's mouth with his teeth. And Nick squeezed his eyes shut, a tear falling free. It was at his frustration and hatred for his arousal, the hatred of his love of the pain, and the disgust and horror that Sabrina was being kissed by her own father and didn't even know it. They were both being violated, and Nick felt it all the more as his body was used to betray Sabrina.

Sabrina's hands were in his dark curls, touch both soothing and arousing, and she drew herself into his lap.

Lucifer eventually took his hand from Nick's face and his vicious bite, and slapped him hard, leaving his cheek red and bleeding.

This elicited a sharp cry from Nick, but with his mouth free and able to speak once more, he yelled, "Let Sabrina go!"

"Silly, naïve boy…" A hard thrust that left him trembling and hot with need all over, even as he despised it. "I thought you would've learned by now…" More thrusts and the sound of their skin slapping together was followed by a domineering growl. "I always get what I want."

Nick was helpless, even with his arms about the Dark Lord, trying to get a good hold to roll him off of him, and Sabrina ground down against her father's lap.

Lucifer won this round, and Nick wondered how many more of these unholy victories he had the strength to survive.


End file.
